New Blossom
by Lucky Black Moon
Summary: War is raging. Naruto and Sasuke are hurt and where the heck is Yamato? Along the way, Sakura brought a new mystery along with her son and her family. Set before the whole Kaguya debacle.
1. New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Warning: Male!Sakura, Light bashing, Good Dark side, Child abuse, Violence, Yaoi, Eventual MPreg, Eventual Lemon(?)

* * *

Chapter one – New enemies

'Ah! I'm about to be chakra depleted.' Satsuki thought while panicking. 'If I don't have chakra, my secret will be revealed. I need to convert _it _into chakra.' He channelled _it_ and rapidly turned _it_ into chakra. 'I have now at least one quarter of my normal capacity, good enough.' He tsked, 'I should never have healed Sasuke-teme.'

A loud scream tore Satsuki from his thoughts. _Naruto._ _No, not him. _He dashed in the direction of the shout and he thought his heart would stop. Naruto had been injured, and not some minor wounds but a really serious one. Madara had engaged in a battle with Naruto and had been able to severely injure Naruto.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Satsuki's first thought was 'I hate this name', and the second was 'I have to save him!'

Satsuki dashed towards Naruto. He arrived to where Naruto was lying right next to Sasuke; the blonde's breathing heavy, and Satsuki's hands lit up with green medical chakra. He scanned Naruto's prone form and he became more worried. 'He has six bruised ribs, one broken which has punctured his left lung; his right femur and his tibia are broken. He also has inhaled quite a bit of smoke…'

He had to heal Naruto quickly. Hinata, who had followed Satsuki, had been battling with Madara and was been overpowered by the older shinobi. Satsuki set to work and had healed Naruto in record time.

"Hinata! Go and look after Naruto!" he shouted. The girl jumped back and he punched the ground with a chakra-laden fist. Both he and Madara avoided the rocks which went flying due to Satsuki's punch.

"Nice hook little girl," Madara commented, smirking.

"I'm not a little girl, you old bones!" Satsuki roared. Madara's eyes widened slightly but he smoothed his features into his cold smirking mask. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in front of the Slug Princess' apprentice.

"Sakura, I need you to help Obito. He needs medical care," the jounin said. Satsuki glanced back at Madara. He then healed Kakashi and whispered, "Distract him, okay?" and got up and ran to Obito.

"Hi Tobi! How are you? Chakra exhaustion, right? Ok, I will channel some of mine to you so please, do not fight against it," Satsuki said while setting to work.

"Saki-chan… You don't hate me?" Obito asked.

"Why should I? You have done what you thought was right, so no," the medic answered.

Minato asked "You know each other?"

"Yeah, kind of…" replied the other ninjas in unison.

Several seconds passed in silence, apart from the sounds of the battle. Satsuki removed his hand from Obito's chest and sighed silently.

"You are out of danger but you will need rest," Satsuki informed the Sharingan user. He turned to Minato and asked, "Can you make sure that he is not injured please?"

Minato simply nodded and Satsuki took off to where he left Naruto. He asked to Hinata, "How is he doing?"

"H-He should b-be alri-alright," answered the shy girl.

Satsuki nodded to her, "Nice job." Hinata, astonished, simply stared at him.

"I will help Kakashi-sensei, okay?" Satsuki said and he jumped into the battlefield again. He adjusted his gloves and ran next to Kakashi. The older jounin glanced at him but said nothing. Together, they rushed towards the co-founder of Konoha.

Satsuki threw some shurikens at Madara but the latter dodged them. Kakashi's hands flew into multiple of handseals and he shouted, "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A giant stream of water in the form of a dragon charged towards Madara. He counter-attacked by using 'Katon: Fireball Jutsu'. The two justus collided and steam was formed. Meanwhile, Satsuki was preparing his next attack. He had only few seconds to make eighty nine handseals. But before, he had to drop his genjutsu. He was using too much chakra. He dispelled it and started the very long sequence of handseals.

After the steam dissipated by a creative use of a Futon jutsu of Madara, Satsuki looked at him in the eyes and whispered, "Tears of a Demon, Binding." Madara stood there immobile with a slightly dazed look. A solid looking rope of chakra appeared in Satsuki's hand and he manipulated it to fasten itself around the Uchiha.

Then, silence…

Satsuki glanced around, anxious. 'Why no one is reacting? Have I done something wrong? Have I changed that much?' As he was thinking, one knuckle head ninja and an emo one were regaining consciousness.

The blonde jumped to his feet and shouted, "Madara!"

Sasuke muttered, "Shut up, usuratonkashi."

The two looked towards the battling ninjas and gaped.

"Did Kakashi-sensei defeat the Madara?" asked Naruto.

"N-No Naru-Naruto-kun. It w-was Sa-Sakura-s-san," answered a very red Hinata.

"That useless girl? I doubt it," scoffed Sasuke.

Angry, Hinata whispered louder than ever with Naruto in the vicinity, "Sakura-san is not useless! Without her, half of our forces would be dead! And Madara would not be captured!"

Sasuke brooded silently.

"Is Sakura-chan injured?! I'm gonna kill that bastard if he hurt her!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata blushed slightly but whispered firmly, "Naruto-san, if you look there, you would see that Sakura-san is perfectly healthy."

In the battlefield, Satsuki noticed that his teammate and ex-teammate were awake and apparently well enough to argue with Hinata.

He shouted, "Kakashi-sensei!" and tossed the chakra rope to the silver-haired shinobi.

'Nice to see that Hinata has gathered enough courage to talk back to Naruto and Sasuke,' he thought.

He was concentrated on his thoughts but was still aware of his surroundings. He felt two very familiar life forces coming towards him. 'Crap! These two know that I dropped my disguise!'

Suddenly, a beam of light hit Satsuki in the middle of his back. His eyes widened slightly and they suddenly lost all their light.

Meanwhile, the other ninjas, who saw the pink-haired shinobi (who they saw as Sakura, the sweet but temperamental kunoichi) defeat The Almighty Madara be hit with that strange beam of light. They could only stare at him, still shocked.

Two persons appeared with loud cracks, a man and a woman. "You little bastard! You shouldn't have done this!"

* * *

To be continued.


	2. The Akatsuki is What!

Chapter Two – The Akatsuki is what?!

"You little bastard! You shouldn't have done this! James, make him hurt himself!" screamed a hysteric red haired woman.

A black haired man raised a piece of wood and snarled cruelly to Satsuki (Sakura for the shinobis) "Stab yourself with a kunai."

Satsuki reached down in his holster and pulled out a kunai. Without any hesitation, he brought his weapon down and jabbed it into his thigh. His eyes showed a flicker of light but it immediately dimmed.

The two strange persons did not know, but Satsuki had been fighting against the abnormal mind-controlling jutsu. It was not like the Body Switch Technique of the Yamanaka, it was even stronger. He had been able to overthrow it and was free but he had formed a plan. The pink haired male might not be a Nara, but he was considered the best 'kunoichi' in the academy for nothing.

His plan was simple; he would make the strangers believe that he was still under their 'spell' and he would attack them.

The red haired woman started to laugh maniacally. "Take that you whore!" she shouted.

Satsuki mentally rolled his eyes, 'As if this would pain me.'

The man, James, then ordered, "Kill the idiots behind us. You'll kill the ones in front of us last." He smirked, "These ones are your friends, right?"

The pink head slipped past the two new villains and retrieved another kunai out of his thigh pouch. He smirked slightly and swiped his kunai in a grand arc. Two thuds could be heard and Satsuki slumped to the ground.

This knocked Naruto out of his stunned state and he rushed to his pink haired teammate, Sasuke trailing behind him. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked loudly.

Satsuki simply nodded.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, since when you have pierced your ear? And what's that earring?" asked the blonde. Satsuki stared at him, "We stopped a war and you are asking me about an earring?" He was reminded about his promise and sent a jolt of chakra to his red half-moon earring.

"But Sakura-chan, it's the first time I see it and last time I saw you, you didn't have it, 'ttebayo!"

Satsuki opened his mouth but he could not even say a word before he was interrupted by a soft crack and a cry.

"Kaa-chan!" a childish voice shouted before Satsuki was tackled to the ground by a black blur.

Satsuki looked down his chest and said, "Harry-chan, what happened? Are you alright?"

The little boy nodded, "Tou-san will be here at any moment."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the 'mother' and son. "That's your son Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Satsuki gave him a look which said 'Duh'. He then heard several other cracks and he found Harry and himself surrounded by a familiar comfortable warmth.

"Tou-san!" said Harry happily.

Sasuke whispered, "Aniki…"

Uchiha Itachi and the other Akatsuki members had appeared, alive and well. And accompanied by other weird persons. The shinobi could only stare with their mouths agape.

"Satsuki, you should release your genjutsu," said Itachi, who was hugging Satsuki. So much for being an Uchiha.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Naruto.

"Me," Satsuki answered.

"Huh… And how…" tried to say Naruto.

The pink haired shinobi sighed and made a single handseal. The branches on Neji's body and all the other ninja disappeared. Neji groaned, sat up and looked around him.

"Excuse me, but what is happening?" he asked.

"Neji-san, the war is over," answered Satsuki.

"Just what the heck is happening?!" shouted an exasperated Naruto. Satsuki gave him a look which said 'Shut your trap, you are scaring my child' as he hugged Harry closer to him.

"So-sorry Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo" said Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura, what happened? Why is the whole Akatsuki alive and who were these persons, especially the one who are without heads?" abruptly asked Tsunade.

"Uh… We could send the injured to be treated and then, I will tell you all."

All of a sudden, Harry asked, "Kaa-chan, is that my baa-chan?"

All the Konoha ninjas inhaled sharply. They all knew that Tsunade became violently when someone called her a granny. The only one who could escape harsh punishment was Naruto, and he always got bashed in the head.

"You lazy bums, what are you doing here?! Go do some repairs and tend injured! And someone go retrieve Yamato, for Kami's sake!" barked the young looking blonde kunoichi. All the shinobis apart from the Konoha Eleven, the Sand Siblings and some jounnins and chuunins scurried away.

Tsunade gazed at Harry, "Harry-kun, right? Yeah, I'm your grandmother" she hummed. She turned to Satsuki, "Good job he sure is cute, musuko."

The pink haired boy smiled at her, his mother would always accept him no matter what.

Naruto stuttered, "Son? What do you mean by son?"

"Well, Harry-chan is my son," answered Satsuki.

"That's not what I mean, 'ttebayo! Tsunade-baa-chan called you her son! You're a girl, right?!" exclaimed Naruto.

The pink haired boy sighed but Itachi replied for him, "Uzumaki-san, have you at least noticed that Satsuki is a male?"

"What?!" screamed Naruto. Sasuke, the Konoha Eleven and the Sand siblings were flabbergasted. Well, Sakura was always a tom-boy but to be a boy…

Suddenly, Ino screamed, "Gah! We have bathed together!"

Another kunoichi shrieked, "Me too!" Soon, most of the women present were screaming and blushing.

"Girls, I'm sorry about that, I myself didn't know I was a boy till some time ago…" said a very embarrassed Satsuki. It was not as if he was a drag queen…

"These persons, they were involved in your lack of knowledge?" asked Shikamaru, inclining his head towards the dead persons.

The other shinobi simply nodded. "They were my… parents. You may don't believe me but I didn't have a nice and friendly family," he said while looking pointedly at Sasuke. "This little guy neither before I took him in…" he added, looking sadly down his son.

Before he could explain his statement, another crack resounded in the battlefield and Satsuki shouted to the person who just appeared very much irritated, "Will you stop upsetting my son!"

Harry had hidden his head in the crook of the neck of his 'mother' and was shivering in fear.

"Satsuki Haruno, you shall give me the boy," came a freaking annoying voice (Satsuki's words) layered with a thick accent.

"Humph. As if I would give up my son, you bastard!" yelled the pink haired shinobi.

"Then I do not have other choice th-" the stranger stopped and stared at one of the still unknown person. "Tom!"

"Dumbledore," said curtly a raven haired man, his lips quirked in a cruel smirk. Mirth danced in his ruby coloured eyes, so much like the Sharingan. The man looked at Satsuki, who nodded and shielded Harry and muttered something.

The man, Tom, snapped his left wrist and a piece of wood slid down the sleeve of his coat-like garment. He raised it and said in a deadly voice, "Avada Kedavra."

A beam of green light shot out from the tip of the piece of wood and hit the old man in the centre of his old chest. Dumbledore crumbled to the ground, unseeing eyes staring at the sky.

Satsuki sighed and released his hold on Harry.

Suddenly weird symbols appeared above the body of the dead old man. Satsuki stood up and gave Harry to Itachi. "Look after him, ok?" he said and bolted towards the corpse. "Get back!" he ordered. Everyone backed away, fearful and confused.

The young shinobi raised both his hands and erected a dome around him. Using his pointer finger, he wrote something in the air and glanced back at his son and Itachi. More strange characters appeared around Satsuki.

Itachi, realising what Satsuki intended to do shouted a wordless cry. A flash of light, and Satsuki was gone.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Magic exists!

Chapter Three – Magic exists!

"That boy!" shouted a blonde of about twenty five, clearly exasperated. He was a strange man to the shinobi, but they had seen weirder. His silver eyes looked around the group composed of nuke-nins and other normal looking persons, even if one of them actually said something and a guy dropped dead. But said guy was really old looking so…

"My Lord, what will we do?" asked a young black-haired woman, her voice having a crazy edge to it. Many of the shinobi present cringed. That woman was like a female Orochimaru.

The red eyed man answered, "We shall wait for Satsuki to return and fulfil his end of the bargain." The woman nodded and grinned manically.

"Excuse me but who are you? While we were at war, you trespassed on the Land of the Samurai. Mifune-san will have to deal with you," said Gaara impassively.

"We are… allies of Satsuki," the blonde man responded diplomatically. "Our Lord here was acquainted with him since some years back."

"Some years?! Sak-Satsuki can't be more than sixteen years old! He met your 'Lord' when?! When he was a kid?" shouted Naruto.

Itachi suddenly declared, "Satsuki is a ninja; he can disguise himself. He is actually nineteen."

Naruto choked on air, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He swayed slightly before toppling to the ground, having passed out due to the shock.

Who could blame him? He was in love with a man three years his senior, and allies from the guy appeared out of the blue with some kind of super weird chakra which could kill with a simple word… Well, one could go in shock.

Sasuke watched him blankly, he also was still stunned from the unexpected arrival of him thought-to-be-dead brother. He was discreetly trying to stare a hole in Itachi's head by sheer willpower, but of course, Itachi noticed him but said nothing.

The elder raven haired man was too busy trying to console his son.

"Do not worry, Harry. Your mother will return…" He did not continue. No one knew when Satsuki would return, if at all.

Harry nodded and motioned for his father to pick him up. It would have been quite humorous sight in another moment, seeing the fearless Uchiha Itachi, murderer of his own clan, with a child in his arms.

The young boy buried his head in the crook of Itachi's neck and shifted closer to the older raven haired man. He wanted his Kaa-chan. But Kaa-chan was not here, so he clung to his Tou-san.

"Ma… That's quite confusing. How about you answer some questions of us shinobi? That light these persons threw at Satsuki, what was it?" asked Kakashi, who was still gripping the chakra rope restraining the dazed looking Madara tightly in his hand. "Satsuki could have avoided it."

The young blonde turned to face him. "Firstly, we should tell you something. You ninja possess some kind of energy called chakra, is it? Then, we are what you could call wizards. In our case, we too own a fairly similar power. The name of this particular power is called magic."

"Ok, so you guys are wizards and can execute some tricks with your magic. And sir…"

"Ah! Excuse me. This man is our Master, Lord… Voldemort," the blonde man's voice faltered as he told the shinobi the name of his Lord. "And I am Lucius Malfoy."

"I got it. So, what about Satsuki? But first, that light?" Kakashi questioned.

"That… light as you said was a curse. It is called the Imperius Curse. It was surely part of Satsuki's plans, which he didn't share with us of course. For Satsuki's disappearance, frankly, I have no idea. Dumbledore, that old goat, he predicted his death. He had used some kind of runes, the inscriptions in the air, and Satsuki had tried to counter them," the blonde man said.

They all fell silent.

Most jumped in surprise when they heard Madara speak.

"Then, I will have to fill in the gaps of Satsuki's unexplained disappearance."

Kakashi took out a kunai and pointed it threateningly at the older man. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I know what happened to your dear missing Blossom."

"Really? You know where is Kaa-chan, mister?" Harry spoke up. He raised hopeful eyes to Madara. The girls present swayed by the little boy, cooed at him and his cuteness. They wanted to grab him and fuss over him, but made no move to remove him from Itachi's embrace. They did not exactly want to be gutted by the seemingly overprotective father.

Still restrained, Madara smirked wolfishly. "Yes little boy, I know. He should be in the past."

"The past?" the small raven haired boy repeated curiously. "Kaa-chan went back in time? That's so cool! But sir, do you know when he will return?"

"Well, he did stay three months before finding a way to return to his time."

Itachi sighed inaudibly. "Kami help us," he muttered under his breath.


	4. A Way Out

Chap 4 - A Way Out

Satsuki fell to the ground with a thump. He groaned and rolled to his side. His head felt as if it was ready to implode and his body was as heavy as lead. What just the hell happened?!

First, he killed his tormentors. Second, the Old Goat tricked him and lastly, he had tried to negate effects of some Celtic runes with his own runes.

The pink haired male got up and looked around hurriedly (regretting it almost immediately. It was as if his brain was rolling around and hitting his cranium). He gritted his teeth and continued his observation. His eyes scanned the area and he gasped. He was not anymore in the Land of Iron. He was surrounded with trees and he could see a cave nearby. A tell-tale splashing sound told him there was a river nearby.

Oh sure. He only had to make his progenitors believe that he was under the control of the Imperius and kill them along with Dumbledore but of course, he fucked up. Yes, he was tired, but he could have easily avoided the curse. It was part of his Most Incredible Plan in two steps.

First clear out all obstacles in Harry's way by any means and then, bake three dozen of muffins for Voldemort. He had made a deal with the Dark Lord. Voldemort had to help him get rid of some nuisances (The Potters and the Old Goat) and he would give the Dark Lord his favourite delicacies; chocolate muffins. And now, he was rambling.

By then, he was absolutely exhausted. Using what was left of his energy, he dragged himself to the cave he spotted before he started ranting to himself and passed out immediately after settling in a mostly comfortable position on the hard ground.

He would decide what to do after a much needed nap.

* * *

He woke up some hours later with a much clearer head, albeit still aching but much manageable. His chakra reserves had replenished slightly but he was still not to his maximum capacity. His thoughts were jumbled before he fainted and he tried again to think about what happened before he was transported here.

Okay, first point, his plan formed on adrenaline of a battle on luring out his predecessors worked. Of course, dropping his disguise in the middle of a war, when his reserves of chakra and magic were low was not planned at all.

Well, he was alive and one threat less to take care of. He also got rid of Dumbledore. That was good too.

Second point, well… Where the fuck did he land?!

He would figure it out later. First, breakfast and water.

Satsuki got out of the cave and stretched. He heard his bones pop satisfyingly and sighed. He then took off in the direction of the forest in search of food.

After several minutes of searching, he heard some leaves rustle behind. Satsuki dove to take cover behind a tree. He was after all in hostile territory. He almost squeaked when a brown blur got out of a bush.

A brown rabbit. He almost lost his cool while facing a fucking rabbit. Mah… At least, he got part of his breakfast. Poor scary rabbit.

He threw a kunai to the animal and the rabbit got hit at the back of its head, killing it instantly. Satsuki sighed as he went to retrieve both his meal and weapon. Preservation instincts and ingrained habits told him not to waste perfectly reusable materials.

He looked around in search of more sustenance. 'Ah... Edible berries. Lucky!'

He then went in the direction the splashing noises came from. He quickly found the river. He inspected the water, finding consumable and crouched down to cup some water and drink it. He took the bottle he always carried around and filled it. When it was fully filled, he sealed it again and took out a kunai. He wanted some fish for breakfast too.

He set off again in the direction of the cave after having obtained a few fishes, taking care not to use too much of chakra. He could not exactly know if there were sensor nins in the vicinity, as tuned in chakra as he was.

He arrived at the entrance of cave mere seconds later and he stayed outside to prepare his meagre meal. He would cook inside the cave. He cleaned the animals quickly, conserving all but the rare unusable parts and the innards of the three fishes he caught.

Hey, the rich would pay much to get their grubby hands on things of unusual nature. He could enlarge the fur and pass it as a wolf pelt as well as the teeth using Engorgio. Oh, how terrifying, bunny-wolf fangs.

Satsuki cut some slices out of the rabbit and made strips of the two fishes. Cutting the food would make the dehydration easier.

The young pink haired male picked up a bundle of fallen branches and dragged all his materials to the back of cave. There, he lit up a fire using a tiny bit of magic, roasted and dehydrated the meat and fish. He patiently waited for his meal to be properly cooked while nibbling on the berries he found.

'Okay, now that I've food, I must think of a way to return back home. That Old Goat, what had he used?' he wondered. 'I swear I could see the runes for time, hundred and some others… I don't remember much.'

He could not remember. Apparently, the exhaustion altered his mental capacities and he could not understand why. For years, he was deprived of sleep and nourishment, yet he had a great memory. Maybe the years he was deprived of sustenance and rest caught up to him. Or he lost partially his memory when he landed?

Satsuki smelled the air. Ah, the fish was ready. A bit more and the meat would be consumable. He took the roasted fish and ate it carefully. Meanwhile, the meat had the time to cook and he could eat it as soon as he finished the meat.

His meal finished, he packed the dried food, casted a conservation spell on it and extinguished the fire. He planned to travel to the nearest village he could find, ask for directions and find Konoha.

He started running with a single thought. 'Itachi, I hope for you that Harry is safe.'

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Sweet Carnage

Chapter Five - Sweet carnage

Satsuki had been running for a week. He did not even see a single habitation. For one entire week, he saw only plants, rivers, mountains and animals. Pein-sama! It was boring. No human interaction. Almost no change in the scenery. Just so green and that forest was bloody large. And the river he had been following in search of traces of human habitation. Ô the river. Grandiose and so bloody clean and fresh.

The pink haired boy was starting to despair when he found one.

A village. Albeit a small one, but a village nonetheless. Satsuki used a boost of chakra and ran to what apparently was the main street of the village. He slowed down progressively as he neared the pathway till his speed was the walking speed.

No one was to be seen. The petite pink haired shinobi halted in his mad dash-turned-into-stroll in search of relief of a week of forced affection deprivation. He was a naturally sociable person, he could not help it. Try to stay in a room alone for only three days without anything to occupy your mind and let's see what's the reaction caused by this experiment.

Frowning, Satsuki expanded his chakra to create a dome of energy, trying to locate some life forces. His little trick (much useful in recon missions) had the same mechanism behind it as the echolocation of bats. In fact, he had based his technique on bats while thinking of Severus, but no need to tell him, right?

He came up with nothing. Nothing at all. He was in a dead village. He called back his chakra. His jade green eyes scanned the area but it was not his eyes which detected something amiss, but instead, his nose.

He walked around, his nose guiding him, attempting to find the source of that abject scent. It was a metallic scent, tainted with the heavy stench of rotting flesh. The smell of death.

Further into the village, when the pink haired male passed by the smaller alleys, he found it. A pile of corpses was lying near a small house in a pool of drying blood, the sight a gruesome, bloody painting. The faces of the victims were contorted in absolute fear, pain and anguish. They had been thrown over each other, obviously the work of some bandits. There were mostly the bodies of men and some children. Almost no women. Those who were present were the most mutilated. Disgusting, humans were.

Satsuki took a step back, appalled. In his ninja carrier, he had seen quite a few victims of brutality, but he had not been prepared to seen this level of cruelty. He suddenly regretted his solitude. He had been on the verge of vomiting only by the smell, and the sight was the last straw. Bile rose up his throat, the substance leaving a sickly bitter burning aftertaste in its wake.

He turned his head to the side to avoid looking at the bodies and threw up whatever he had eaten in the past day. He continued to heave even after everything left his stomach, almost choking on air. He felt tears leaving his eyes and slide down his pale cheeks, but he did not have enough energy left to wipe them. He felt faint somewhat and he had fallen to his knees.

He had suddenly the most incredible urge to find his son and cuddle with him and Itachi in a warm bed. But before, he was going to pay his respects to the dead. He got up on wobbling legs and pressed his hands to his still upset stomach. He could not leave the bodies there, out in the open for animals to devour and the nature to take care of it. Incineration, it would be then.

He quickly departed in the opposite direction of the corpses and started to build a funeral pyre in the centre of the village by dragging with him large trees he had brought down with his fists and transported each and every body delicately to their last resting place. It took him an entire hour before the fire was going and the pink haired shinobi said a last prayer for the souls of the villagers. He left swiftly afterwards.

Satsuki went directly to the river, threw his weapon pouches aside and figuratively jumped out of his blood stained clothes. He was in the ice cold river, scrubbing his skin raw in less than five seconds. He dragged his clothes soon after and dumped them in the water, holding onto the hems to avoid them leaving his grasp. He did not need another dilemma so soon after that slaughter.

The water around him slowly turned to a pale red. His skin too was red but Satsuki did not care. He could always soothe his pains later, but not mental scars. And that little escapade was going to scar deep. Voldemort never had let him see the battlefields and torture rooms before, now he know the reasons behind the bad reaction the Dark Lord had when the pink haired teen had asked him to let him heal the injured. He was not ready. He would never be ready.

* * *

The cold water froze his nerves and his extremities started to become numb after so much time in the river, but Satsuki stayed in the water. He had long since remove his clothes from the river and put them to dry on a branch by a magically created fire. He was trembling not only from the cold but shock. He still had not been able to force these memories to the back of his mind, where he would retrieve them afterwards during a family therapy with everyone. Even Bella. Especially dear Bella. Of course, the priority should be him and Bellatrix.

The pink haired male wanted Inner back. Sure, he was annoying, with his perverted comments and all, but it was Inner who did the bulk of the job when they sorted his mind. Not that now, he was unable to put some order in his own mental landscape, but back then, it was easier.

However, if indeed Inner would come back, then Satsuki was in dire need of an intensive therapy session with a qualified psychoanalyst. Why did Konoha and the Wizarding world not have at least some counsellors somewhere? Sure, there was the Yamanaka clan, but they were no specialists. When he would go back, he would start searching for someone apt for the job and sane enough to help the two communities. That would be so difficult. It was hard to find someone mentally stable in both worlds. Why was everyone so fucked up in their head?

Little Harry was thankfully not too crazy and would stay in the same state of mind. It would be a blasphemy for such a cute gentle boy to go crazy. Satsuki would not allow it if he helped it.

The pink haired shinobi needed to get out of the river. He pushed himself out of the water with whatever else he had in him, shivering. Still shivering with cold, he literally lunged onto his clothes, pulling them on with a little difficulty since he was unable to dry himself and plopped on the ground near the fire to warm up.

The small fire heated his body to a normal temperature, but did nothing to warm his mood. He just saw a sordid scene, he was alone and cold. He wanted to go home. And the war, the war. It had enable bandits to take over the countryside, where most villages needed military forces. Satsuki had been unable to help that village.

Nothing…

* * *

To be continued...


	6. At rest

Chapter six – At rest

He had no other choice but to follow the path passing through the slaughtered village down to the fields at the foot of a mountain, passing through them and further away to a surely commercial route. The little village had to have other revenue that what they made in its own abode. Shuddering violently, Satsuki morosely walked at a brisk pace, trying not to look at the still burning makeshift funeral pyre. The acrid smell of burning flesh and rot left him shivering even more and it made him edgy.

Each step toward his goal looked as if he never moved from his starting point. At every rustle of the leaves, Satsuki would start, his eyes rolling around their sockets to find the source of the noise. His breath was slightly erratic, even as he tried to keep control of his bodily functions.

Pebbles were crunched under one's feet, the sound very distinctive and Satsuki whirled around. He was frantic in his search, his chakra fluctuating frantically around but he felt suddenly really stupid. He was the one who produced the sound while walking. No one was around. Nobody. He was sure of it, since he detected nothing.

His stress was at maximum level when he finally left the village. In the open area, he broke into a dash. The air was fresh, whipping his face. The sting was most welcome. It anchored him back to reality.

He ran, panting and flushed but he was certainly less tense. However, he was not supposed to feel more comfortable. He was to be more alert, since the war had only ended.

Satsuki felt guilty from being relaxed outside the village, but he could not help it. Not when he had seen that horror. He shook his head vigorously to make the thought vanish (However, he only had been able to push it in the back of his mind for therapy another time) and instead tried to open up his senses in case of attack. He could not afford to be injured in hostile environment without any protection at disposition or shelter.

With his rambling, the time passed nearly too quickly. He was nearing the mountain and he had thankfully not been attacked while he was distracted by his dark thoughts. He slapped himself mentally and almost fell over from the force of his smack. Well, that was new, nearly losing one's footing by giving himself an internal hit.

Somewhat, he felt that Lucius was laughing at him somewhere in his luxurious mansion, looking down at him with an infuriating smirk which screamed 'Snob!' and Satsuki was rather tempted to find back him way home only to relieve his anger on the poor blonde and hand him over to dear Abraxas for further punishments.

Ah, the fields were sugar cane fields, Satsuki noticed. The air was sweet, but not overly so and he was reminded of better times, when the pink haired teen was with Harry. His mind wandered again, but instead, his negative feelings were replaced by lighter, warmer ones, then again by darker thoughts.

For sure, Harry was one cute, cuddly little boy. The pink haired teen would have loved to give back the same treatment Dorea and Charlus Potter gave to Harry.

Dorea (née Black) and Charlus Potter. Or Lily and James Potter as the Wizarding World knew them as well as Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno to which the Shinobi knew them. That couple had triple identities for better infiltration in both supernatural worlds. However, while they passed almost over five decades together, neither apparently loving red head Dorea nor gentle yet brave, a pure Potter with an untameable black mess of hair, Charlus was faithful to their marriage. Yes, Harry was a bastard child, born out of wedlock. Even stranger than the unfaithfulness of persons well over sixty, who still got a kid who was three, Harry, the mentioned three years old boy was born from a male wizard.

Harry, his dear little Harry, was conceived with the help of a Pureblood playboy, who was Russian. Charlus as the Carrier and the other one contributing to his creation (both wanted nothing to do with the child from that... fling, for lack of other words), Harry was born not in bad financial conditions but young Harry was not emotionally supported.

Yet another shocking info was that Satsuki too was a bastard child, this time born from Dorea, a natural red head, and a blonde Italian Half-Blood wizard, and somehow, that union resulted in his pink hair. Coincidentally, both unmarried contributors to the creation of both Satsuki and Harry had green eyes. And even if Harry and him were not blood-related, the pink haired male would still consider Harry as both his little brother and son, even if the 'son' part was more present (constantly present) in his mind. While it was a bit disturbing, since Satsuki would need to be the son of James and have sex with James to be both 'mother' and sibling. He shuddered violently in mixed horror and disgust and toed the thought in the far back of his decidedly strange mind.

Unconsciously, Satsuki's speed increased. Harry was waiting for him with Itachi, having no means to know if the pink haired male was doing fine or not. The little one was surely worrying himself needlessly, but it warmed Satsuki's heart a little that his dear baby was worried about his mother. He badly wanted to turn into a mushy mass of loved shinobi and coddle his beautiful son, but he would definitely be overreacting. At least on only the turning-into-mush part. Mostly.

Satsuki patted his back pouch, searching for something.

Ah… He needed to chase down some prey soon. He was almost out of dehydrated meat, while his water bottle was full. Maybe he could hold for a few days with his nutrients pills (He was quite thankful to Tsunade for having taught him that special recipe. It was not as consistent as a true meal, but it could do), but he would rather not.

And he would need some fairly difficult to find and very specific plants to make several cocktails of his own creation. Bless potion tutoring with Severus and knowledge of flora, both magical and non-magical from Muggle areas and ninja ones. Some of them, which only two persons cultivated who, in turn would need to be tracked down, were essentials. It would take weeks, if not months, to be able to find all the ingredients.

The aforementioned ingredients would mostly be used to create the newly improved version of soldier pills, additional nutrients potions for Harry and maybe a good batch of varied poisons and antidotes. Yes, it would do, especially the poisons. Bella seemed to particularly like to coat her weapons (except her wand; really, she was not yet that insane and she was no idiot) with the most virulent and painful poisons. Thankfully, Satsuki had never witnessed Bellatrix and her sword wielding or dagger use. He had asked Narcissa and even the sister of the madwoman did not want to talk about these bouts of lunacy and sadism.

His stomach growled. It was decided. He would need to chase down some food. No nutrient pills for him, thank you very much. Anyway, these small capsules tasted always horrible. Actually, they tasted as bad as Severus' most potent potions, and those concoctions were something to avoid at all cost. All...

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
